I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending acknowledgement (ACK) information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a base station may communicate with a user equipment (UE) on the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. The base station may send data to the UE. The UE may receive and process the data from the base station and may send ACK information to the base station. The base station may determine whether to resend the data or to send new data to the UE based on the ACK information. It is desirable to efficiently send the ACK information.